


A Diplomatic Endeavor

by Mercutio



Series: Snipers Do It From A Distance; Assassins Do It From Behind [7]
Category: DCU, Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercutio/pseuds/Mercutio
Summary: Steve's vacation has been interrupted by yet another creative attempt to get him to repent his sins.  Or it could be a real mission.  Why else would you send the epitome of American manhood to the xenophobic Amazons?But it's Steve, right?  Steve'll be fine.





	A Diplomatic Endeavor

"You said that Fury wants me to take this mission, Agent Wilson?" Captain America inquired dubiously. "Wouldn't someone else be more appropriate? I don't have any gear and I've been out of touch for weeks."

"Call me Wanda. And yep! And nope! You're the best fit and the closest match. The people you're going to liaise with have a warrior culture -- think Asgardian, they even believe in gods! -- and will expect someone who's well-trained and in great shape. Diplomacy is even more important! Have to make a good impression. These people are individually quite friendly and could be good allies, but are strongly xenophobic as a culture. They've agreed to allow an envoy, but it's important that the person we send be the absolute best, above reproach in terms of both martial prowess and character. That means you."

Steve ducked his head, obviously flattered and more than a little embarrassed. "I don't know about that, Wanda. I.. the whole reason I'm out here right now is because I could have been a little more polite…"

The blonde woman in the SHIELD uniform laughed. "Yes, I'm aware. I'm sure that won't be a problem. Sign here."

She passed over a clipboard with a set of papers already attached.

Steve leafed through them. They outlined the mission in more detail, although the jargon used left more questions than they provided answers. 'Leveraging the synergy in common between the paternalistic and matriarchial core beliefs systems to produce a paradigm shift leading to proactive change' told him almost nothing.

Shrugging, he signed his name on the bottom line. He didn't have anything better to do and he'd already wasted enough time sitting around on the beach contemplating his navel. "When do I get started?"

The woman grinned. "Right now." She took Steve's arm and, with the push of a button, they were elsewhere.

Else-dimension actually.

Visually, not much had changed. They stood on another paradisical island, surrounded by sand, sun and water.

A woman in a much abbreviated and brightly colored costume stood waiting for them. Steve wondered what activity such clothing could be appropriate for. He'd seen swimsuits with more fabric and strippers in getups less gaudy. "Is this him?"

"Yeppers!"

"And your people are sure about this? You do realize that, while prepared for this visit, my Queen will not take ill manners well. Consequences could be dire."

"Oh, the good captain represents the epitome of American manhood. The very American dream itself. Patriotic, honest, forthright, brave -- all of that and more. Plus he has a healing factor, so if you dent him a little, it'll buff out."

The woman nodded. "Fine." She looked at Steve. "My name is Diana Dios Cronides, Princess of Themyscira."

"Your highness," Steve said politely. "I'm Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America." Was it just him or was she looking at him like a strange dog that had just jumped up on her in public?

"See! You'll be great friends in no time! I'll be back in two weeks to pick him up! Best of luck, captain!"

The blonde woman's cackling floated on the air long after she disappeared. No, that wasn't ominous at all.

Steve smiled weakly. "Nice weather we're having?"


End file.
